


Consecrate

by failedcharismacheck



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Fjord (Critical Role), Riding, i had a point to make somewhere, idk what this was supposed to be, they just really like each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedcharismacheck/pseuds/failedcharismacheck
Summary: His face burns a little in embarrassment, for the act, for the noises, for liking it so much, for being embarrassed at all, and he's a little bit thankful Caduceus's all-seeing gaze is tucked away in his neck.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 13
Kudos: 283





	Consecrate

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [art!!](https://twitter.com/nekosd_ad/status/1292996242323038208) by nekosd43

Fjord rocks back against Caduceus inside of him, letting out a low moan each time he drags his body up and down in the cleric’s lap. His face burns a little in embarrassment, for the act, for the noises, for liking it so much, for being embarrassed at all, and he's a little bit thankful Caduceus's all-seeing gaze is tucked away in his neck. But he can still hear him, of course. Fjord sees his long ears twitch with each sound that escapes his mouth.

Caduceus's own voice is a deep rumble in his chest (and in Fjord's too where they're pressed together, skin to velveteen skin), almost a purr. Every once in a while, he lets out a quiet little _oh_ , as though he’s just learned something new. He likely has. Fjord wonders if he might get him to talk next time. He'd love that, Caduceus murmuring into his ear while he's _inside_ of him.

This time, the first time, they're in Caduceus's bed, propped up against his headboard while Fjord rides him. They're wrapped up in each other's arms, like a hug. Well, not _like_ a hug. This arrangement of limbs is, by definition, a hug. They’re hugging. They’re just... multitasking. Hugging and slowly, tenderly fucking.

Long, slender fingers pet over Fjord's skin wherever Caduceus's hands happen to rest, and it feels like it should be the other way around. Cad is the one who’s never done this before. By all logic, Fjord should be the one doing the soothing, but he'll be damned if he asks him to stop. It feels too good. Everything about this feels good, even the growing ache in his thighs.

Caduceus muffles a laugh into his shoulder, interrupting the slow climb of kisses from there, to his jaw, and back again.

The sudden huff of breath tickles against Fjord’s skin, as do the flyaway tendrils of Cad’s hand-mussed hair where they reach out to touch him.

“What are you--” Fjord cuts himself off as he sinks down, and a soft grunt from Cad fills the beat of silence. "What are you giggling about, hm?" He pulls his face back to look at him. He doesn't go far, can't without loosening his arms around the cleric's neck and he doesn't want to do that.

When their eyes meet, Caduceus is wearing one of his lazy, lopsided grins, his mouth just open enough to let panting breaths escape. “This is fun,” he answers.

He takes Fjord’s chin between his fingers and, smiling eyes half-lidded but unblinking, pulls him in for a kiss. He often gives open-eyed kisses like this. It's equal parts sweet and strange, just like the rest of him. Fjord feels his own smile growing to match him.

"Yeah," he finally sighs in agreement, releasing a breathless little laugh of his own as Caduceus's lips return to his neck. He tips his head back and tangles his fingers into soft, pink hair. "Yeah, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ily


End file.
